


Day Off

by ROBOTICIDOL



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, for a rad friend of mine !!, is a male in this one, so like chihiro is an actual girl, they're both genderbent in this, touko fukawa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROBOTICIDOL/pseuds/ROBOTICIDOL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having work and meeting deadlines that keeps them busy, Chihiro Fujisaki and Toshiro Fukawa decide to spend time together on a rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

A quiet sound of raindrops falling can be heard from the outside. The cold weather had started to come in as of a few days ago and blankets were scattered on the couches in case if either Chihiro or Toshiro were to fall asleep there when they did their work. Programming and working on a manuscript until the sun is about to rise takes a toll on one’s sleep schedule. They happened to do it frequently and crash sometimes during the day, even when they’re doing the simplest of things. However, today was the day they decided to take a break and spend time together at home. These days happened every once in a while, so the both of them did their best to enjoy it whenever it did come across.

“Toshie! Do you want some popcorn or something to drink?” Can be heard from the kitchen along with several other noises.

  
He was flipping through the channels to find a good movie of some sort or at least something they could watch together. “H-Huh? Oh.. Um, anything sounds good, Chihiro.”

There was a sound of acknowledgement of his decision. Once the popcorn was popped and marshmallows put into the hot chocolate, she carried them on a tray to go back to the living room. Setting them down on the coffee table, the girl sat on the couch, going over to Toshiro and snuggling against him. A pinkish tint rises on his cheeks as he hugs her back after leaving the remote control alone. It had landed on a low-budget horror movie, even though it was past Halloween by a few weeks or so. Nothing can go wrong with a horror movie at all. Heck, everyone likes those kinds of movies! At least, most people do and these two were no exception! The movie started and they grew quiet, focusing on the television screen. It was moderately boring, but neither of them wanted to get up to change it nor did they want to leave the movie unfinished.

Suddenly, Toshiro felt Chihiro’s body be more relaxed than any time during the movie and saw that she was asleep. Quietly deciding on whether he should or shouldn’t, he carefully moved her to face him and away from the noise. The male kissed her on the forehead, blushing while doing so. Chihiro opened one eye sleepily and giggled.

“... Love you, Toshie..” She kissed him lightly before going back to snuggling him and falling back asleep.

 His face was completely pink and tried to calm it down. “I-I love you too.. Sweet dreams, Chihiro.”

The rain had calmed down by the time they both fell asleep on the couch, dreaming about the next day they would be able to spend time together again.


End file.
